Mr. Hyunh Goes Country
Mr. Hyunh Goes Country is an episode of Hey Arnold!. Synopsis Arnold and Gerald discover Mr. Hyunh's talent for singing and writing country songs, and make him famous as his managers, but Mr. Hyunh would rather keep his simple life. Plot Arnold and Gerald see Mr. Hyunh, who came out of the shower singing a western tune in a beautiful singing voice, that of which Gerald asks about, leaving Hyunh answering he does it for fun. He sings the last line of his song in that western voice as he starts to change, much to the boys' shock. The boys are then in Arnold's room talking about Hyunh's singing voice, and thinking of some ideas after the former mentioned that the latter should be on the radio. Arnold's idea was if Hyunh makes a country/western song, and if it's a hit, he might quit his job at his restaurant, and leave the boarding house. Gerald had a much better idea in mind; if Hyunh makes the record, the two become his managers. He then imagines what'll happen later in the episode: #Hyunh makes the song #Have every radio station play it #Perform in concerts #The Great Ole Opry Arnold thinks it sound great, but they need to talk to Hyunh about it first. Later, Hyunh sings "The Simple Things" on his guitar in the western voice. After, Gerald asks him about him singing in that voice and writing his own songs, only for Hyunh to answer with him doing so to relax. Gerald then tells Hyunh the idea the former and Arnold came up with: being famous! Hyunh thinks "rich and famous" is very funny, but he doesn't want to be. Arnold tells him if he's rich, he could live wherever he wants, but Hyunh tells the two he likes what he likes best. That being his job and where he lives, and tells them the simple things are the best. Gerald still thinks Hyunh's voice'll be famous on radios and TV, leaving the latter refusing at first, but then changing his mind when Gerald tells him that if Hyunh recorded a CD, his friends and family will enjoy him all the time. At the recording studio, Hyunh pays the recordist to do a song, and he agrees. In the booth, before getting ready, Hyunh accidentally bumps into a microphone, leaving the backing band laughing. The recordist starts recording and the song begins. After Hyunh sings a line, the recordist is surprised and thinks he's hearing a country/western star, much to the boys' enjoyment. After, Gerald still brings up the radio gimmick to Hyunh, but the latter still disagrees and goes to his job. Later, Arnold and Gerald go to the radio station to play the song to Ned. He loves it, but can't play it though. He goes back to his show after commercials, but once again drops his donut. With him distracted, Gerald puts in the CD and plays it. Ned found his donut, but dusted. He thought it was Billy Bob Blanchett, but it wasn't. Eventually, Ned received two phone calls about the song Gerald put on, much to his enjoyment, he's gonna play it again. So far, everyone, including Harold enjoys "The Simple Things". Back at the restaurant, one of the patrons recognize the man behind the song, Mr. Hyunh, to whom the latter says yes. The patron, and the others ask him for his autograph. After he leaves, the neighborhood is proud of his accomplishments! At the Sunset Arms, Gerald and Arnold plan Hyunh to perform at the county fair on Friday. Although he's working at the restaurant on that day, he performs anyway, but he does so in style, and I mean literally, in a cowboy outfit. After he give autographs and performs, Gerald informs him to smile a little bit on the fifth number. Eventually, much to Hyunh's surprise, a limo pulls up, and out comes the host of the Great Ole Opry, Travis Randall (Randy Travis plays him)! He's been listening to Hyunh's song, and he likes it. Travis invites Mr. Hyunh to the Opry... on national TV! Hyunh watches the Opry and he's shocked that he might be performing there if he's okay with it. If he is, he could go on tour! That's 30 cities in 2 months to be exact! Back at the boarding house, Hyunh feels nervous right now about going or no. Arnold tells him he doesn't have to do it, but Hyunh says he's doing it for him, Gerald, and Travis. Hyunh has to make a big decision: go on tour or don't. Believe me, it's tough sometimes. It's Opry night, and Mr. Hyunh has made his final decision: play anyway. He has to face the music. He then goes to the stage, but behind the curtains. Travis says sometimes he hears a voice that sounds beautiful, and then he introduces Mr. Hyunh to the crowd. As Mr. Hyunh steps up to the mic, he says a few things before he begins, like on how much he loves country music, and he says it's his first... AND LAST time singing at the Opry. As this happens, Gerald counts the dough as Arnold tries to get his attention before Hyunh sings. After Hyunh's speech, he starts to play. The episode ends with Hyunh singing the song on the roof of the boarding house, with Arnold watching with a smile. See also *Lyrics from this episode Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that focus on Gerald Category:Episodes that focus on Arnold Category:Season 3